


Noah

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: CP金枪、兰雁僵尸末日背景，有暴力描写





	Noah

　　一辆黑色福特致胜猛地从楼群之间的巷道里蹿出，转弯开上公路时甚至没有减速。它在长满杂草、裂痕遍布的路面上颠簸着，在那些停在路上的废弃车辆中横冲直撞，然后一头扎进了这座空城尚有人在时最后的交通堵塞里，狠狠撞在那一堆曾经是车子的废铜烂铁之中，彻底停了下来。  
　　如果没有系安全带，迪尔姆德这会儿恐怕会因为刚才的冲击在方向盘上撞断鼻梁，或者更糟。幸运的是他毫发无损，但眼下的情形也乐观不到哪儿去。在几秒钟的头晕目眩之后，他手忙脚乱地解开安全带，去拿副驾座上的武器——它不见了，他匆忙弯腰在座位底下胡乱摸索着，在这狭小的空间之中，他急促的呼吸声和心跳声好像都被放大了数倍。  
　　当他抓住掉在座位下面的手枪的枪柄直起身来时，它们出现在后视镜里。  
　　迪尔姆德看着前方被车辆阻塞的道路，深知除非他能在这堆破烂里找到一辆能发动的车，否则就这么离开车子，在这个完全陌生的地方逃跑根本就是死路一条。  
　　可待在车里差不多也是死路一条。  
　　他解开手枪的保险，左手紧紧握住放在身后的撬棍。就在下一秒钟，有东西伴着“咚”一声巨响撞了上了他身边的车门，将车窗的玻璃撞出了几道裂痕。  
　　一只僵尸趴在车门外，整张腐烂扭曲、呈现灰白色的脸都贴在车窗上，大张着牙床上的肉几乎已经烂光的嘴，发出意义不明的咆哮声，两只指甲已经脱落的手抓挠着玻璃，好像它能就这么穿过玻璃挤进来似的。就在迪尔姆德和那双浑浊的眼球对视时，四周又想起砰砰的声音，车内的光线迅速暗了下来——除了前方的挡风玻璃，它们已经把他包围起来，挡住了正午时分明亮的光线。  
　　迪尔姆德深吸一口气，抬起胳膊，举枪瞄准贴在窗子上的那只僵尸的脑袋，扣动扳机。  
　　子弹穿过玻璃，在僵尸的额头上钻出个洞，爆开一团脏兮兮的血花；迪尔姆德一脚踹开本来就不怎么结实的车门，撞倒贴在上面的四五只僵尸，趁着这个空档跳出车外，抬手两枪精准地放倒迎面冲上来的两只僵尸，紧接着抡起左手中的撬棍，狠命揍在从左边扑上来的一只僵尸的脑袋上。  
　　当他听到踩在车顶上的咚咚声时已经晚了。车子另一侧的僵尸攀上了车顶，如果它们向他扑下来，他根本就没有时间转身射击——  
　　一阵自动步枪的声音在这除了僵尸那含糊的吼叫声之外格外寂静的城市中响起，在迪尔姆德转身的同时，车顶上的两个僵尸倒栽了下来，破麻袋一般地砸在他身边的地上。扒在车子另一边的僵尸们被这阵声音吸引了注意力，向车子后方奔去；然而迪尔姆德面前剩下的五只僵尸在同时向他冲了过来，他没有时间去看到底发生了什么。  
　　他连续开了三枪解决掉了最近的三个，第四枪打偏了，子弹射进了僵尸的肩膀，只让它踉跄了一下；而当他这一次单手把撬棍挥向斜冲过来的那只僵尸时没有使好力气，只是把它打倒，没有造成伤害；当他再次扣动扳机干掉它之后，子弹打空了。他扔掉手枪，举起撬棍狠狠捅进迎面冲来的那恶心东西空洞的右眼窝，余光瞥到有不少僵尸出现在附近的楼群之间，是被骚动的声音吸引过来的。  
　　自动武器密集的开火声由远及近，一个穿着黑色夹克、戴着墨镜的金发男人突破包围向迪尔姆德跑来，大吼了一声：“找掩护！”  
　　他向身后聚拢追来的死尸们扔出一个东西，迪尔姆德向旁边一扑，滚进一辆车子底下，趴在那里把脸埋在胳膊中间。  
　　一团白光在僵尸中间突然爆发出来，伴着刺耳的噪音。声音消失之后，迪尔姆德抬起头，一只手伸了过来，抓住他的胳膊使劲儿拽着。  
　　迪尔姆德连滚带爬地从车底下出来，跟着男人绕过那些好像正不知所措地站在原地的僵尸，跑向一辆横停在不远外马路中央大敞着车门的黑色卡宴，他先钻进车里坐上副驾座，男人也紧跟着上了车，撞上车门，发动车子冲了出去。

　　有好一会儿，车子里只能听到他们两个人急促的喘息声。迪尔姆德保持着摔进座位的姿势，身体仍然紧绷着，右手紧紧抓着车门上方的把手。而驾驶座上的男人在呼吸平复之后看起来非常冷静，专注于前方的道路，没看迪尔姆德一眼，好像他的车上根本没多出来个人一样。  
　　十分钟之后，车子停在了一个广场中央。这个救命恩人看着窗外，注意着四周的动静，看也没看迪尔姆德地问道：“你是谁？为什么到这儿来？”  
　　“我叫迪尔姆德·奥迪纳，”迪尔姆德说，坐正身体，“从内伯维尔过来，听说这里有一个避难所。我原来的地方……有人被感染了。”  
　　单单这一句话其实根本不足以表达清楚那种惨状，但对方似乎完全明白一样，转过脸来看着迪尔姆德，然后摘下了墨镜。  
　　在看清楚他的眼睛时迪尔姆德有一瞬间屏住了呼吸，差点找个什么东西自卫。但他随即明白过来这红色是他的虹膜原本的颜色，并不是受了什么感染。以僵尸时代来临之前的审美观来说，他有张非常英俊的脸，如果不是周遭的一切和之前的经历太过真实，迪尔姆德简直要以为自己是在做着和哪个明星一起拍僵尸电影的噩梦。  
　　“吉尔伽美什。”他简单地说，把墨镜别在T恤的领口上，打量着迪尔姆德。“这里没有什么避难所。”  
　　“什么？”迪尔姆德茫然地问，然后感到一阵冰冷从胸腔里升起，蔓延上四肢：“可是我听说这里有个避难处，在收音机里听到的。”  
　　“多久以前？大爆发之后这座城市确实曾经有不少幸存者聚居，但那时这里的僵尸还不是很多。现在，你也看到了。”吉尔伽美什用手势示意了一下外面荒芜的城市。附近的喷水池早已干涸，中央的雕塑也已经倒下了一半，不知原本的造型为何；在他们正前方不远处，一幢高楼灰蒙蒙的玻璃幕墙勉强反射着阳光，天空却不可思议的湛蓝，周遭寂静得好像这个世界就像表面上看起来一样平和无害。  
　　“现在这里有多少人？”  
　　“只有我一个。”  
　　迪尔姆德惊讶地看向他。“你一个人在这里生活？”  
　　“没错。”吉尔伽美什说，把手伸进夹克，从肋下的枪套里抽出一把手枪，确认了一下弹匣。“会用枪？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“枪法不错？”  
　　“我参加过射击俱乐部。”  
　　吉尔伽美什把枪递给他，是把M1911。  
　　“看来还能派上用场，我就收留你了。”  
　　他没问迪尔姆德接下来有什么打算，要去哪里，而是就这么替他做了决定，多少还带着点施舍的意味。如果是在平常，迪尔姆德恐怕不会领受他这份好意，就算眼下人类濒临灭绝，也并非任何人都可以信任。但在这座陌生的、处处都可能潜藏着怪物的废城之中，他还有其他的选择吗？他无处可去，而吉尔伽美什救了他的命。  
　　迪尔姆德接过手枪，吉尔伽美什发动车子。

　　吉尔伽美什的藏身处是一幢高层公寓。公寓前方是一座公园，后方是个广场，不远处是横穿整座城市的河流，视野相当开阔。他的住处在四楼，电梯已经关闭，他们走楼梯上去时，每经过一层就把楼梯间的铁门关好上闩，以保证安全。  
　　迪尔姆德跟着吉尔伽美什走进接下来不知将要在此生活多久的房门。这里看起来是个高级公寓，室内相当宽敞，装潢也不错；至于整洁程度，还算符合单身男人的标准。  
　　吉尔伽美什进门时随手把那把自动步枪插进门边的伞架里，里面还有几支相同的枪和一支散弹枪。起居室里一半保持着普通日子里的普通摆设：一套真皮沙发，羊毛地毯，沙发上和地毯上都散落着衣物和书本，现代风格的茶几上有几只空咖啡杯和空酒瓶，还有成堆的书和DVD影碟；单人沙发旁小圆桌上的台灯底座上放着把手枪。另一半则成了非常时期的工作台，几张桌子拼在一起并排靠在墙边，挂在墙上的42寸液晶电视屏幕上显示着公寓周围的监控画面，两台电脑的显示器上则是公寓里的走廊。还有一台无线电和一堆看起来像是自制的什么仪器。  
　　吉尔伽美什脱下夹克扔在沙发上。  
　　“左转右手边那间房间给你用。浴室有水可以洗澡，厨房有食物。”他说完就自顾自地坐进电脑前的椅子里。  
　　迪尔姆德去他的房间看了看。是间普通的客房，有张双人床，还有大衣柜和五斗橱，窗边放着张看起来很舒服的沙发和配套的脚凳。看来吉尔伽美什没怎么进来过，家具上都蒙着一层灰尘。  
　　迪尔姆德在房间里站了一会儿，决定先去找点吃的。  
　　厨房里也一样混乱，中岛台上堆着一些图纸、文具和工具，看来吉尔伽美什把这个宽阔的台子当成了书桌；调料瓶、碗碟和罐头堆在架子上面，水槽里是空的，至少他还能及时把用过的餐具洗干净。  
　　迪尔姆德打开几个橱柜看了一下，所有的柜子里都堆着食物，有的里面码放着罐头，有的装满了零食；冰箱里全是饮料和罐装啤酒，冷藏室里甚至有一些冰淇淋。他拿了罐鸡肉面条罐头打开倒进碗里，放进微波炉；至少这里还有电，水龙头里也有水，意料之外地算是个舒适的地方。  
　　吃过东西之后迪尔姆德打扫了房间，从柜子里找出干净的床单换上——谢天谢地还有干净的床单。然后他洗了个澡，大概因为长时间以来都紧绷着神经，很久没有这么放松过了，差点在浴缸里睡着。他没有替换的衣服，只好裹着浴巾走进了起居室。  
　　吉尔伽美什拿着本看起来像是图鉴的书坐在窗边的沙发里，看向他的表情好像根本忘了他的存在似的。  
　　“呃，我没有可换的衣服，你是不是能先借我……？”  
　　吉尔伽美什挑起了眉毛。他的视线在他裸露着的、因为湿润的水汽而闪闪发亮的身体上转了一圈，扫过他完美的、线条漂亮的胸肌和腹肌，在人鱼线上停留了几秒钟，然后摆了摆手。  
　　“自己去我房间里找。五斗橱下面两层里有新的内裤。”  
　　  
　　主卧里比迪尔姆德想象中整洁多了。落地窗外，公园葱郁之下遮掩着破败的景致一览无遗。迪尔姆德从五斗橱里拿走了几条内裤和几双袜子，顺便从步入式衣橱里找出两条牛仔裤和几件衬衫。结果回到自己的房间之后发现衬衫太紧，牛仔裤根本穿不上。  
　　衣服的问题只有之后再解决了。迪尔姆德实在没有力气再去考虑什么，爬上床，用柔软的被子包住自己，很快就睡着了。


End file.
